


Удовлетворение потребности

by Lana_red



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Fucking, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: В последнее время Геральт стал еще более нервным и раздражительным. Лютик пытается разобраться, в чем дело, и выясняет, что Геральт жаждет передать ему контроль и быть выебанным в рот. Лютик только рад ему помочь.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 11





	Удовлетворение потребности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fulfilling a Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979445) by [Llama1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412). 



Когда Геральт впервые заговорил об этом, Лютик растерялся. Не то чтобы он этого не хотел — боги, как вообще можно не хотеть Геральта? Он просто боялся причинить ему боль.

У Лютика без преувеличения был впечатляющий размер. Разумеется, он пробовал трахать своих любовников в рот, но, как правило, это длилось недолго — у них начинали ныть челюсти, болело горло и так далее. Ничего страшного, он вполне мог обойтись и без горлового минета.

Но Геральт попросил. А Лютик сделал бы для него что угодно.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он.

Лютик никак не ожидал подобного предложения сегодня вечером. В последнее время Геральт был еще более нервным и раздражительным, чем обычно. Лютик пытался понять, что происходит, пока разбивал их лагерь в лесу, а Геральт готовил ужин.

Ужин прошел совершенно обычно. Геральт даже немного расслабился и попытался пошутить. Но потом он снова умолк, замкнулся в себе, стал напряженным, и Лютик понял, что с него достаточно.

— Черт возьми, Геральт, что происходит? — спросил он. — Я никогда не видел тебя настолько нервным. Ты мог бы еще поохотиться, если тебе нужно выпустить пар. В этом дело?

Геральт покачал головой. Лютик повторил свой вопрос, ведьмак облизнул губы и произнес:

— Не в этом. Мне нужно… — он закусил губу, окидывая Лютика глубоким проникновенным взглядом. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос стал глубже, и по спине Лютика пробежала дрожь. — Мне нужно передать контроль, — хрипло признался Геральт.

Он объяснил, что иногда с ним такое случалось. Геральт становился раздражительным, не мог справиться обычными средствами, и единственным решением было позволить кому-то…

— Выебать тебя в рот? — взвизгнул Лютик. — Ты уверен?

— _Да_ , — прорычал Геральт. — Если ты не хочешь, я отправлюсь в город и найду кого-нибудь еще.

Лютик подскочил к нему прежде, чем подумал об этом, сразу хватая Геральта за волосы. 

— Не смей!

Второй рукой он аккуратно надавил Геральту на плечо. Но можно было и не осторожничать — Геральт тут же нетерпеливо упал на колени, наклоняя голову, чтобы усилить натяжение. 

— О, так тебе нравится боль?

Геральт ничего не ответил, но его руки уже высвобождали член Лютика, поэтому ответ был очевиден.

— Постучи по моему бедру три раза, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, ладно? — Лютик приподнял лицо Геральта, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Обещай мне.

— Обещаю, — прохрипел Геральт, обхватывая пальцами основание быстро поднимающегося члена.

— Тогда сделай меня твердым, и я трахну тебя так, что ты запомнишь это на всю жизнь, ведьмак.

Геральт припал к члену Лютика с громким стоном. Он прошелся поцелуями по стволу, а большим пальцем потер головку. Затем он широко раскрыл рот и принялся насаживаться на член, пока тот не оказался глубоко в его горле. 

Теперь настала очередь Лютика стонать. Геральт погладил его яйца, перекатывая их в руках, и начал сосать. Слюна скапливалась в уголках его рта и вытекала наружу.

— Бля, — выдохнул Лютик. — Ты готов?

Геральт застонал вокруг него и присел на корточки, открывая рот, приглашая Лютика им воспользоваться. Его руки переместились на задницу Лютика и помассировали ее.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Лютик и притянул голову Геральта к себе, проводя членом по его нижней губе и размазывая по ней смазку. Геральт облизал его. — Хочешь доставить мне удовольствие, детка?

— Черт, _да-а_ , — на этих словах губы Геральта скользнули по его члену, смыкаясь вокруг головки на последнем звуке.

— Не волнуйся, — Лютик нежно погладил его по волосам, а затем резко дернул, насаживая на себя, пока подбородок Геральта не уткнулся в его яйца, а нос — в лобковые волосы. — Ты не сможешь меня разочаровать.

Геральт застонал, вибрируя вокруг его члена, и Лютик вытащил его, чтобы тут же вставить обратно. Он посмотрел на Геральта сверху вниз. Ведьмак сидел на корточках, неприлично растянув губы, вокруг рта были размазаны слюна и смазка. Его глаза были закрыты от блаженства, а морщинки, обычно пересекающие его лоб, разгладились. Геральт явно был доволен происходящим.

Черт возьми, это была самая горячая вещь, что Лютик видел в своей жизни. Он снова вытащил и еще быстрее вставил член ему в рот, ощущая, как головка с каждым толчком врезается в горло. Геральт каждый раз пытался сглотнуть вокруг него, и, когда Лютик понял, что скоро кончит, он вогнал член до основания, больше не вытаскивая. Геральт издавал нуждающиеся, отчаянные звуки, его горло пульсировало вокруг члена, а руки вцепились в задницу Лютика с такой силой, будто он боялся, что Лютик снова может вытащить свой член.

— Не бойся, детка, — вздохнул Лютик. — Теперь, когда я знаю, что тебе нужно, я не оставлю тебя без члена во рту. Ты ведь хочешь этого?

Геральт снова застонал на его члене, толкая за грань, и Лютик спустил ему в горло, с силой прижимая его голову к себе. Геральт продолжал стонать, и, когда Лютик наконец отстранился, между ними протянулась ниточка из слюны и спермы. 

Лютик опустился на колени, убрал волосы Геральта с его лица, поцеловал его в щеки и в лоб.

— Ты отлично справился, дорогой. Был так хорош для меня. Хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе?

Геральт приблизился к нему, опуская голову Лютику на плечо и утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

— В этом нет необходимости, — прохрипел он совершенно сломанным голосом. Он взял Лютика за руку и направил ее вниз, к передней части своих брюк, где было влажно, и Лютик понял.

— Боги, ты можешь кончить только от этого? От того, что тебя как следует выебали в рот? — Геральт попытался заглушить свой стон, укусив Лютика в шею, но вместо этого простонал сам Лютик. — Дорогой, обещаю, ты больше никогда не будешь ни в чем нуждаться.

Уж он-то постарается.


End file.
